


Tell Me What You Dreamed

by imlimitedkery



Series: TharnTypeTechno [5]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: But also, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlimitedkery/pseuds/imlimitedkery
Summary: What happened after Tharn and Type decided to confront Techno and asked Champ for help in setting him up.ACan We Surrenderlost scene.
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, pre-Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun/Techno
Series: TharnTypeTechno [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719490
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	Tell Me What You Dreamed

_“Out of curiosity…,” Tharn waits for Type’s eyes to meet his, “did you dream anything else?”_

_Type’s blush darkens. He stutters next, “maybe…”_

_“Tell me,” Tharn drops any pretence to be eating and wraps his arms around Type, bringing him close enough to his front that he can pop his chin on the other’s shoulder._

_“I –,” Type’s voice breaks and he has to clear his throat before he continues, “I dreamed about kissing No, you kissing him…” Tharn hums and Type continues, wondering why he is so embarrassed to talk about this when he has never had a problem before. Probably because it’s not just dreaming about having sex with Tharn, his boyfriend, but about Techno, his friend, “about me, fucking him in our bed while you watch, and watching you fuck him too.”_

_“Damn that’s hot,” Tharn groans next to Type’s ear._

_“Really?” Type doesn’t dare look at him, he’s sure he looks like a fire engine._

_“Yeah babe, really hot. I dreamed too; you know?”_

_“What?” Type mutters._

_“I dreamed about him blowing us; about fucking you, while you fuck him…,” Tharn can feel a shiver run down Type’s body, “would you be ok with that?” They probably need to talk about their feeling in more depth but for now this is enough._

_“Yes,” Type groans, affected by the image._

_Tharn smirks, “text Champ. I’ve got an idea,” he whispers._

.

Five minutes later, after getting a thumbs up from Champ in agreement to their plan, Type drops his phone on the table and drops his head back onto Tharn’s shoulder with a sigh. He arches his back, pressing his chest to Tharn’s wandering hands.

“Tharn…”

Tharn hums, “all good?”

“Yeah, Champ will set everything up for u- ah,” Type moans as Tharn’s fingertips grace his sensitive buds.

“Are you ok?” Tharn chuckles.

“Tharn – asshole,” Type whines when Tharn firmly twists at his nipples.

“Do you need anything babe?” Tharn grins next to Type’s ear.

“Tharn…”

“You need to say it,” Tharn whispers.

“Fuck me,” Type groans.

“Why? What’s got you so riled up?”

Type whimpers, “you – dick,”

“My dick?” Tharn smirks.

“Asshole – no – it’s – Techno,” Type whines between words.

“Techno? Did talking about fucking No got you all riled up?”

“Yes, just like it did you,” Type turns slightly to look at Tharn smirking and grinding back on Tharn’s rock hard dick.

“Yeah, it did,” Tharn grins, eyes completely black in lust, “get up babe, I need you in out bed. Naked.”

Type nods his head and follows Tharn’s order. The two of them stand up but before Tharn gets to take one step towards the bed, Type has hold of his face and is moulding their lips in a harsh kiss. Tharn doesn’t have to think and instantly responds, his hands falling to Type waist and pulling him in. One of Type’s hands moves to the back of his head, fingers threading in his hair, and the other stays firm on his jaw.

The kiss lasts a few minutes, with both men trying to devour the other at the same time as they pour in all the desire they are feeling. When it’s not enough, Tharn starts moving them towards the bed, his lips never leaving Type’s. They fall back on the bed, with Type on his back and between Tharn’s legs. Type gets his hands under Tharn’s shirt, exploring first his chest and then his back, taking his shirt up as he goes until it’s bundled under Tharn’s armpits. With a whimper inside Tharn’s mouth, Type pulls at the shirt. Tharn chuckles and pulls away from his boyfriend’s sinful mouth. Sitting back on his thighs, Tharn takes his shirt off and throws it away. He reaches for Type’s and pulls until the other man gets the hint and slightly rises off the bed to let Tharn take it off.

Tharn takes the moment to appreciate Type’s chest. He loves his boyfriend’s body so much and will never get tired of running his hands up and down it. Leaning down to take a nipple in his mouth, Tharn hums at the sighs that leave Type’s mouth. “Type,” he mumbles against the red and slick bud, “tell me, would you like to do this to No?”

It takes a moment for Type to answer, “Yeah…”

Tharn smirks and continues to nip and lick Type’s nipples, alternating them until he’s satisfied with their state. Type clutches his shoulder and back in his hands and starts to slowly rut his hips up, searching for friction. Tharn takes that as his clue to go further and moves away. Standing up, he takes his pants and boxers off and then tugs at Type’s, who wiggles to help him out. Once they are fully naked, Tharn spreads Type’s legs and hooks them over his hips as he settles between them.

Aligning their cocks, Tharn rocks his hips and Type lets out a long whine. Grinning, Tharn reaches for the lube under the pillow and, while Type is distracted by their dicks sliding against each other between them, he slides his slick fingers towards Type’s ass. He can’t really finger him like that but he glides his fingers up and down Type’s entrance teasingly.

“Tharn, get on with it,” Type whines.

Chuckling, Tharn sits back on his thighs. Taking Type’s dick in his free hand, he gives a few lazy pulls as he pushes the first finger in past Type’s rim. It’s tight and hot and Tharn loves it. He pumps his finger at the rhythm of his pulls on Type until it is lose enough for more. Adding a second and quickly a third, Tharn works Type open and ready to take him. He knows neither of them can handle slow, not today, not after how hard talking about Techno got them.

Thinking of the dreams they both had of No has Tharn groaning and pulling his fingers out of Type’s ass. Type whimpers but doesn’t say anything else, he knows from experience what’s coming next. With a tug from his arms around Tharn’s neck, he brings Tharn’s mouth back over his own and the two kiss messily. Tharn nibbles at Type’s bottom lip and Type sucks on Tharn’s tongue until there’s drool all over their chins. Neither cares though, not when Tharn jerks himself with the fingers that had been inside Type to lube his cock enough to fuck his boyfriend.

Pulling away from Type’s mouth, Tharn lines his cock up with Type’s entrance, and unable to hold back any longer, slams in with one quick thrust. Type cries out, and Tharn would be scared of having hurt him if it wasn’t for the fact that he is well acquainted with Type’s sex noises, and that was definitely a pleasure cry. Tharn holds onto Type’s waist as he pulls out and back in, fast, hard, and relentless. Type hangs onto his neck for support and lets his head fall back on the bed, eyes half closed and mouth open. His back arches and his hips move to meet Tharn’s.

“Type,” Tharn growls, “are you thinking about it?”

“’bout?” Type pants.

“No,” Tharn says as he snaps his hips.

“Yes – ah,” Type moans.

“You thinking a – ah – bout fucking him like this?”

“Ye – es – and – watching you do – do it too.”

“Fuck yes,” Tharn groans, eyes locked on Type’s panting face.

“I want – want to –“

“What?”

“I want to come inside him – fuck oh yes right there – like you do to me,” Type opens his eyes and stares right into Tharn’s black pupils.

Tharn’s hips falter at the thought. He can see it clearly: his and Type’s cum sliding out of Techno’s fucked out hole. He groans deep in his throat and feels his orgasm start to build up. Resuming his deep quick plunges, he slams hard into Type, moving him up on the bed.

“Tharn,” Type whines, body shaking with Tharn’s powerful thrusts.

Tharn replies in the form of a breathless groan.

“There’s something – ah – you might – ah yes – want to kno – oh – w about No,” Type manages between moans.

“What is it?” Tharn can barely pay attention to the words coming out of Type. His balls are aching and he feels the build up at the bottom of his spine. He’s so close to coming and he’s not going to be able to keep his pace much longer.

“No – oh – is a – ah – virgin – oh yes fuck yes!” Type cries out as he comes, cum shooting out from his dick and all over his chest and stomach.

Tharn’s eyes widen and his control snaps. His thrusts become erratic and short, Type’s tightening hold on his cock milk him as he comes with a silent groan, throwing his head back. They are both breathless and panting for a couple of minutes, coming down from their orgasms but still holding tight onto each other, until Tharn’s mind clears enough for him to remember Type’s words.

“Type,” he murmurs looking down at his panting boyfriend.

Type hums, his eyes closed.

“Did you – did you say what I think you said?” Tharn really needs to make sure he didn’t hear things because he might have just come but if Type really said what he heard; he might get hard again.

Type opens his eyes slightly and eyes him before grinning, the little shit probably knowing exactly what’s going through his mind. _That’s why he said it then? He knew what it would do to me_ , Tharn thinks. “Yeah, I don’t think I ever told you so I thought I’d mention it.”

“Can you repeat it?” Tharn swallows hard and feels his cock twitch in interest where it still is inside Type.

Type, the tease, uses his arms around Tharn’s neck to pull him down until Tharn’s face is at the crock of his neck and his mouth is at Tharn’s ear, “Techno is a virgin.”

Tharn whines, dropping his forehead on Type’s throat and giving a shallow movement of his hips.

“You like that, don’t you? That Techno’s never been with anyone. We’d be his firsts,” Type whispers, rocking his own hips against Tharn’s.

An idea pops into Tharn’s head, his cock stiffening and picking up the snap of his hips, “you’d be his first. It’s just right that you’re the first one to fuck him. Will you like that? Being the first to have his dick inside No?”

Type moans, and Tharn feels his dick harden in between their bodies, “Yes, I’d like to – fuck.”

“You can prep him and then fuck him, and I’ll hold him down for you,” Tharn murmurs, speeding up his thrusts.

Type’s legs tighten around his hips, ankles hooked on his lower back and urging him in, “you’ll fuck him after me, he’ll be lose and ready. You can sink in and he’d be able to take it.”

A deep groan leaves Tharn’s lips, picking up his pace as fast and hard as he can while staying embraced in Type’s arms. No more words are exchanged between them, just moans and groans as they rock into each other. Tharn has the image in his head of Type taking Techno’s virginity while he watches and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. It’s with that picture in his mind that he comes, hard and deep inside Type for the second time. Type’s breath hitches and he cries out as he comes as well, painting Tharn’s abs and his own with his second load.

This time, Tharn does pull out and escaping Type’s now lose limbs, drops next to him on the bed. He reaches out and takes Type’s hand in his own before bringing it to his lips and kissing his knuckles. He hears Type chuckle and turns his head to lock eyes with him. Tharn sees laughter in them and it cracks him up. Soon, they are both laughing out loud.

“Type,” Tharn utters between chuckles.

“Yeah?”

“I think we most definitely like No.”

Type giggles, “no question there.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit short but I've been struggling with writing the last few days.
> 
> As always, follow [imlimitedkery](imlimitedkery.tumblr.com) for writing updates


End file.
